A Very Random Fairy Tale
by Ilovepi
Summary: One fine day, the Queen of Siberia goes for a walk in his garden. the adventures continue from there. Parody.
1. The QOS meets the KOA

A Very Random Tale

**A Very Random Tale**

Once upon a time, there was a young handsome boy who was called the Queen of Siberia, henceforth referred to as the QOS. The QOS was, as aforementioned, handsome. He also had a great sense of humor, he could act, sing and he was not unintelligent.

One day, the QOS was walking along a pathway in a forest and he ran into a purple giraffe, henceforth referred to as a PG.

"Hello," said the QOS.

"Good morning," replied a PG. "I am a Purple Giraffe."

"Yes, I can see that," the QOS commented. "I am the Queen of Siberia," he added.

"Nice to meet you," said a PG politely.

"The pleasure is mine," smiled the QOS.

The two new friends continued walking until they came to a forest. Under a tree sat a pretty brunette in a yellow dress.

"Hello," said a PG politely. "This is the Queen of Siberia and I am a Purple Giraffe."

"I can tell," replied the girl. "Nice to meet you. I am the King of Australia."

"I…" began the QOS, blinking rapidly and staring vapidly at the King of Australia, henceforth referred to as the KOS. "This may seem very unusual but I love you!"

"Oh!" exclaimed the KOA in surprise. She couldn't help but notice how very golden his hair was, how white his teeth were and how blue his eyes were.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and besides, as everyone knows, queens marry kings and I have been looking everywhere for a suitable king to be my wife," the QOS said quickly, blushing slightly.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" asked the KOA curiously.

"Well…yes,' replied the QOS.

"Okay, just checking." She looked him up and down and liked what she saw. So she did what all girls in fairy tales do, as everyone knows, and accepted the Queen's offer of marriage.

The PG happened to be a Justice of Peace and he married them on the spot.

The Queen of Siberia and the King of Australia lived happily ever after.

**The End**


	2. The Enchanted Giraffe

A Very Random Sequel

**A Very Random Sequel**

One clear morning, shortly after the wedding of the Queen of Siberia and the King of Australia, henceforth referred to as the QOS and the KOA, one of their closest friends, the Purple Giraffe, henceforth referred to as the PG, was taking a walk in the park.

As he walked along, he realized that he was very lonely and that made him sad. Just then, he came upon a Very Tall Tree, henceforth referred to as the VTT. Being a giraffe, albeit a purple one, he cheered up immediately, and approached the tasty looking leaves.

He stretched his long neck forward and took a bite out of a leaf. At that moment, a lightening bolt came and cut the VTT neatly in half.

"What the…" began the PG, very much startled, as the day was, as aforementioned, clear.

"Oh, thank you," said a voice from inside the tree.

"You're welcome?" the PG almost asked, wondering what the voice was but too polite to ask.

"You saved me from a terrible enchantment," continued the voice. "You see, when I was young, I took a bite from one of those leaves and the witch who owned them was cruel and mean. She imprisoned me in this tree until someone would come along and eat a leaf."

The PG was very much startled but was about to reply when he saw the owner of the voice. A gorgeous Green Giraffe, henceforth referred to as a GG, stepped out from the split halves of the VTT. She stopped abruptly ass she saw the PG and they gazed at each other for what felt like eternity.

Finally, the PG, his innate manners getting the better of him, broke the silence by saying, "Will you marry me?"

"I don't know," she replied dreamily. "I mean, what color would our kids be? Brown? Ich!"

"Maybe they'd be purple with green spots or vice versa," the PG suggested.

"True," she conceded. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll marry you."

"Oh, good"

The two were married shortly after this exchange. Their wedding was celebrated far and wide, the most distinguished guests being the QOS and the KOA who were very happy their good friend the PG had found such a wonderful bride.

They lived happily ever after, with dozens of brightly colored young giraffes to bring them joy in their old age.


End file.
